


All I Want For Christmas

by UnparalleledAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mistletoe, didn't know that was a tag and now i feel like i have to put it on all of my fics, papyrus is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnparalleledAngel/pseuds/UnparalleledAngel
Summary: This is a very belated birthday gift for the wonderful everlasting-random! I'm sorry this took so long but I finally finished it and I hope you enjoy it!Christmas papyton shenanigans abound!





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEverlastingRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingRandom/gifts).



“You look a little lost, sweetheart. I can help with that.” 

Mettaton’s Christmas party was abound with people, bustling everywhere, each corner alive with chatter. Papyrus had never been to a party so grand before and, despite his worries, had found himself left to his own devices whilst Sans went and sought out food. 

“I’m not lost, just a little disoriented. I’ve never seen so many people in one room!” Papyrus said, rubbing the back of his neck so he had something to do with his hands. “Thank you for inviting me, by the way.”

“Why, of course, darling.” Mettaton swept a subtle eye over the skeleton’s clothing and smiled to himself; a bold choice. Sawn-off Christmas sweater with _Jingle Boy_ scrawled across the chest in what Mettaton could only presume was permanent marker. The robot always admired Papyrus’ unique fashion sense. In fact, he’d only met him a couple of times in the past, once at Alphys’ birthday party and the next in passing on the street, when leaving Undyne and Alphys’ apartment. Both times had Mettaton enthralled; his speech was hilarious and behaviour completely unique, Mettaton never had a boring moment when Papyrus was around. And Mettaton couldn’t help but notice he wasn’t hard to look at either...

When Mettaton found a short skeleton asleep on his kitchen table, he’d figured this was Papyrus’ plus-one and went to seek him out at the party at once. Lo-and-behold, there he was, looking rather out of place in the middle of the room, desperately trying to make friends with anyone he came across and looking slightly dejected when they didn’t return his enthusiasm. 

“This room is a little busy to chat, don’t you think?” Mettaton went on, already steering Papyrus towards the door, “Come and keep me company, won’t you?”

Papyrus barely got out an “O-okay!” before he was swept down the hall and into the kitchen. Here he found only a smattering of people, two young adults canoodling on the counter and his brother with his head on the central table, passed out.

“I suppose he belongs to you?” Mettaton asked, chuckling at Papyrus’ exasperated look. 

“How does he even fall asleep like that... it’s seven-thirty!” Papyrus was tutting and sighing, looking at his brother like he wanted to throw him out of the window. “I think he does it on purpose. Lazybones.”

“Hmm, well, he isn’t missing much,” Mettaton said, his voice disinterested, “These sorts of things always leave much to be desired. Let’s just wait until the dancing starts, that should make things interesting.”

Papyrus’ eyes widened considerably. “How could you be disappointed when you have so many good friends at your party?” 

Mettaton looked hesitant before replying, “Darling... I can barely remember most of these people’s names.”

“What?! Really? Are you okay? Do you have some sort of amnesia-- is it catching? Oh my God, I can’t remember Undyne’s name!”

“Papyrus, no!” Mettaton gasped, laughing in shock, “I just don’t really know them too well. Or at all. Half of them show up without invites anyway.”

“Wowie...” Papyrus whistled, “I can’t even get people I know to show up at my parties.”

“Their loss.” Mettaton leant against the counter that the couple were making out on, neither party seeming to notice. “Tell you what, darling, next time you host a party, invite me. I’ll come even if no-one else does.”

Papyrus nodded. “Like a date,” he said, as if to himself.

“Wait- I never said--”

A shocked choke came from Papyrus' throat. “A friend-date!!! Completely platonic and not at all datelike!! So not a date at all. Ah- Forget I ever said that.”

Mettaton rolled his eyes and approached him, smiling as he took the skeleton’s hands, “Papyrus, it’s fine, honestly! It would certainly be nice to get to know you better anyway.”

A soft red glow of magic spread over Papyrus’ cheekbones as he felt his hands in Mettatons’. He wiggled his fingers, wondering if this was some sort of Christmas miracle. Before he could get too excited, however, a rather inebriated Undyne rounded the corner, causing Papyrus to jump and let go of Mettaton’s hands.

“Is this where you keep the booze? We-we’re all out in there and people are getting angry,” she slurred, leaning against the table to keep herself upright. “Hey it’s Papyrus! _Papyrus_ oh my God...” Undyne looked overwhelmed suddenly, like she’d just been blessed with the greatest gift in existence. “Papyrus, man... you’re so great. I love you, buddy. C’mere.” She bowled into him, arms flailing, shrieking and somehow Papyrus found himself on the kitchen floor, still wrapped up in Undyne’s arms. “You’re such a good guy. A good skeleton. Best skeleton a-actually because your brother kinda sucks.”

Papyrus, despite being in quite a frustrating huddle on the floor, couldn’t help but agree with that statement. He patted her shoulder. “You’re a cool fish too!”

“Oh my God.... thank you, Papyrus,” she said, sounding like she was one more syllable away from a sob.

The distinct sound of heels clicking on marble flooring was heard followed by Mettaton leaning over them, a smirk on his lips, “Would you like a little help, Pappy?”

“Please!”

Mettaton held out a hand and heaved Papyrus up, hindered mightily by Undyne trying to pull him back down again. Finally back on his feet, Papyrus sighed, swept his legs clean and looked down at his drunk fish-friend with slight amusement. 

“I should really look after her--” Papyrus began, looking up to see Mettaton being swept away by a group of disinteresting looking party-goers who’d been ‘dying to chat’ with him all night. Papyrus sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and turned his attention back to Undyne who was trying not to spill her guts on his shoes. 

It was twenty minutes later, when Papyrus was holding back Undyne’s hair as she spewed into the sink, wincing with every hurl, that Alphys came into the kitchen, panicked to see her girlfriend in such a state.

“I-I only just got off work!” she explained, “How d-did she get like this?”

“Shots, I presume! And the rest...”

“O-oh my God,” Alphys said as Undyne reared her head, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

She smiled at her. “Hey babe, do I get a Christmas kiss?”

Alphys’ features curled up in disgust. “A-ah, maybe later. It’s okay, Papyrus- I’ll look after her f-from here. You should go and have fun!”

“Right! Fun.” Papyrus nodded, patting Undyne on the back as he turned away, determined to make the most of this night. “Festive fun!” he went on, as if looking for inspiration in the words.

He traipsed back down the corridor to the main room of the party. Music was blaring and the party-goers were even louder. It wasn’t difficult to pick Mettaton out in the crowd, his stature was unmissable. He was tall, balanced upon impeccably long legs that could be spotted through the slit in the sides of his sparkling, black dress. No matter where Mettaton was in a room, everyone knew where he was, he commanded attention and people were always eager to deliver it to him, pulling him into conversation this way and that until he barely knew which excited voice to reply to first. 

Papyrus wondered why he wasn’t dancing after expressing his desire to do so earlier. All those people surrounding him and not one daring to ask him to dance... Papyrus just wished he could get a little closer.

Just as he was contemplating this, Mettaton looked up and caught his gaze. He seemed mystified for a moment, a look Papyrus couldn’t quite work out crossed his delicate features and he took a step forward, past the group he was in, as if to approach him. 

Papyrus’ soul hammered in his chest, mind racing with all sorts of excited thoughts. He took a shaking step through the crowd, losing sight of Mettaton for a moment before seeing him again, closer this time. 

“Hello there tall, skinny and handsome~” a voice spoke, but not Mettaton’s. Papyrus turned to see a girl with blonde hair that tumbled messily around her shoulders and a drunken smile painted on her lips. Papyrus was beginning to tire of drunk girls needing his attention, especially as she began dancing seductively next to him, obviously vying for his attention. “Dance with me!” she giggled, pulling him by the hand towards herself.

“Oh!” he balked, pushing the woman back again gently. “Th-that’s very nice but I have to be somewhere-”

“You can be there later!” she chuckled, turning and backing up so to bop her backside against him playfully.

He looked up from her to find Mettaton had disappeared again, pulled back into the throng by a gaggle of needy guests, chatting to him vigorously about something or other. Mettaton gave Papyrus one last, disappointed look before turning his back on him, paying his guests full attention.

“You don’t understand,” he told the woman, as he took a step back, “Not that you’re not pretty I’m just... incredibly gay.”

She laughed, patting his shoulder. “Oh my God, I’m sorry- I have a guy friend I can set you up with if you want?”

Papyrus shook his head, looking longingly at the back of Mettaton’s head. “I don’t think that will be necessary.”

They took part in this little dance for what seemed like the rest of the night. Every time Papyrus felt like he was getting close to Mettaton, he was across the room again, chatting idly with every guest that crossed his path. The drunker people got, the more Papyrus seemed to get hit on and it made him wonder why he didn’t hang around with drunk people more often. He didn’t want the attention right now, however, they only served to bother him, getting in the way of Mettaton again and again, turning him in the wrong direction just as he seemed close. 

After what felt like forever, Papyrus retired to the punch table, pouring himself some suspicious looking sparkly drink and took a swig, wondering if he’d end the night like Undyne. 

“You’re a popular man tonight, Papyrus. Why do you push it away?”

Mettaton’s voice was like a warm blanket, wrapping Papyrus up before he even had a chance to process what he’d said. 

“I... wanted to talk to you!”

A smile cracked Mettaton’s stoic demeanour, softening him completely. “I have something to show you, actually.”

“Oh?” Papyrus followed Mettaton across the room, keeping close behind him so he didn’t lose him again. 

As though he had the same thought, Mettaton reached a hand behind himself and took Papyrus’ in his own, pulling him along like a lost puppy. 

“Here we are,” he announced on the other side of the room. “I’ve been desperately avoiding this all night but I think it’s time I change that.”

“I... don’t understand.”

Mettaton smirked and leant over to the side of Papyrus’ head, whispering where his ear would be, “Look up.”

Papyrus obeyed, looking up at the ceiling curiously. Time stopped when he spotted the mistletoe above them, the chatter in the room died and, as he looked back down at Mettaton, lips were already on his teeth, softly kissing away the worry that had worked its way into Papyrus’ bones. He could feel jealous party guests burning holes into his back with their eyes but he didn’t care, Mettaton had reserved this kiss for him and he was going to enjoy it.

And, God, did he enjoy it.

Mettaton's sweet lips broke free of Papyrus' mouth after a few moments and he murmured, "When I saw you with that girl over there, I worried you were straight..."

Papyrus chuckled, pulling Mettaton in for another kiss. "Not a chance!"

~~~

Sans didn’t know what time it was when he woke up, but by the state of the others at the party, he guessed it was late. He stepped down the hallway, planning on finding Papyrus and heading home, guilt eating at him a little knowing he’d left Papyrus alone all night. He was probably bored and lonely, not having a soul to talk to. He tiptoed over snoozing intoxicated people, checking if they were his brother as he went. He couldn’t find him anywhere, not in the main room, or the lounge, or the deck outside. He wasn’t even in the bathroom heaving like most people at the party seemed to be. Sans jogged upstairs, beginning to think maybe he’d gone home without him or perhaps something terrible had happened. Sans would never forgive himself if he’d allowed that. He was starting to get himself in a panic until a low hum of music floated past, coming from one of the bedrooms.

Sans braced himself as he approached the source, not knowing what he could possibly be walking in on. But he had to find his brother and make sure he was okay, even if that meant walking in on someone having some festive _alone time_. He cracked the door open slowly and peeked inside.

And there he found his brother... in the arms of Mettaton. They were in the middle of the bedroom, arms wrapped around the other, bodies close, swaying slowly to the music. Papyrus’ head was against Mettaton’s chest, eyes pleasantly closed as Mettaton stroked his back, soft and content. Sans sighed, shook his head and pulled the door closed again.

He decided another nap was due; that kitchen table wasn’t too uncomfortable anyway...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday, Random! I hope you enjoyed this!!!


End file.
